Mi prometida
by Sainkokucrepusculo
Summary: Lucy se ha acostumbrado a su vida en Fairy tail, a sus amigos y a sus evidentes carencias monetarias, sin embargo es feliz, ¿o no? La pregunta sobre qué es la verdadera felicidad surgirá en medio de su desesperación. Su padre está a punto de caer preso, todo por la culpa de ése Dragon Slayer. Para salvarlo deberá sacrificar su libertad y decirle adiós a todo Fairy Tail...
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, aquí con una nueva historia! Espero les guste.

* * *

Tú eres mi prometida

A veces las personas creemos que tenemos un futuro asegurado, uno en el que están nuestros amigos, familia y éxitos, pero ¿qué pasa cuando todo se vuelve confuso?, ¿qué pasa cuando todos tus planes cambian y llegan personas inesperadas a manejar tu destino?

Lo que aquí contaré, es lo que me ocurrió hace algunos años, cuando todo lo que existía para mí, era _**magia**_.

* * *

Caminaba por Fairy Tail, platicaba aquí y allá con diferentes compañeros del gremio, observaba las constantes peleas de Natsu y Gray, el rostro sonrojado de Wendy por ver la desnudez de Gray "pobre Wendy, seguro esto le dejará traumas", pensé y del otro lado del gremio pude apreciar a Erza comiendo un delicioso pastel de fresas. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Mira me hizo una seña para que me acercara a la barra, al llegar me comentó sobre una nueva misión que había llegado a Fairy Tail, me proponía que la llevara a cabo junto con mi equipo, ya que me brindaría el dinero suficiente para pagar mi alquiler, aun dividiéndolo con los demás. Lloriqueé de felicidad, andaba muy corta de presupuesto, estaba considerando seriamente en conseguir otro lugar para vivir. En serio se lo agradecí, Mira siempre ha sido muy atenta conmigo y ese día no fue la excepción.

Llamé a los chicos, sería un viaje de unos tres días y era necesario que comenzáramos a empacar. Todos fueron a sus casas a recoger todo y yo a la mía. Al estar sola pude pensar con claridad en la misión y el lugar a donde debíamos ir. Estaba tan cerca de la mansión que antes había sido mi casa… unos deseos muy grandes por visitarla se apoderaron de mí. Quería regresar por unos instantes a los pocos momentos llenos de felicidad que había tenido en mi infancia. Deseaba regresar un poco a mis raíces.

El viaje lo realizamos en tren, nada fuera de su lugar, Natsu queriendo vomitar, Erza tratando de ayudarlo dejándolo noqueado, Wendy disculpándose por no administrarle troia, Happy riendo, Charle regañándolo y Gray desnudo.

Tal vez suene a monotonía, pero eso me hacía feliz, la ignorancia siempre hace a la gente feliz, y yo no era la excepción.

Terminamos la misión. Mi plan era escabullirme del hotel para poder ir a la mansión, pero obviamente no pudo ser así. Primero Happy me descubrió y con sólo el chillido que dejó escapar en el momento en que lo quise callar despertó a todos. De verdad que gozan de sueño ligero.

El lugar era igual, incluso la antigua tumba de mi madre seguía ahí aunque vacía. La nostalgia se apoderó de mí, y decidí pedir permiso para entrar y recorrer la casa por última vez. Me percaté de que algunos sirvientes seguían ahí, me reconocieron y lloraron de felicidad. Me contaron que ahora había un nuevo señor, quien había comprado todo lo que antes era de mi familia y les había ayudado mucho al permitirles permanecer como sirvientes en el lugar. Me dio gusto saber eso.

Caminé junto con los demás por los corredores, íbamos en dirección al despacho del nuevo dueño de la mansión. Antes de llegar me detuve cerca de la sala y le pedí a los chicos que me esperaran en la sala, porque quería hablar a solas con el nuevo señor. Lo que deseaba era demostrarle mi gratitud por su apoyo a los sirvientes. Los chicos aceptaron aunque algunos, como Happy y Natsu, quisieron acompañarme, pero Erza se encargó de convencerlos. Imagínense cómo fue.

-¡Seguro les dio un buen golpe!-.

-¡Me imagino a los dos volando por el aire!-

-Jajajaja les aseguro que la conocen bien. ¡Pero bueno, déjenme seguir!-

-¡Sí! ¡Sigue!-.

-Bien-

Toqué la puerta y alguien me dijo – Adelante-, tomé su invitación y me adentré al despacho. La persona estaba mirando por la ventana, por lo tanto me daba la espalda. Sólo pude distinguir el color de su cabello, era rubio. Él estaba mirando el atardecer, y el sol lo miraba a él. El choque de su cabello con el fulgor del sol rebotó en mis ojos privándome por unos instantes de la visión. El hombre volteó, me di cuenta de que era joven pero no de quién era, hasta que el sol bajó un poco más. El despacho oscureció un poco pero pude distinguir mejor todo.

-Hola Lucy- me dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Tú?- respondí sorprendida.

-Sí, yo- soltó sin cambiar gesto alguno.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó con interés.

-Pues bien…- dije aún anonadada.

-Jejejeje, ¿sigues demasiado sorprendida, no lo crees?-

-Es que no tiene sentido, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué hago aquí?, es mi casa-

-Pe- pero… pensé que vivías en el gremio…-

-Dejé Sabertooth. No me gustó para nada lo que ocurrió con Lector… Minerva se burló de mí. Pero eso ya no importa. ¿A qué se debe tú visita?-

-Bueno, es que yo vivía aquí hace algún tiempo… y bueno, me dio nostalgia y quise visitar el lugar… ¡por cierto, muchas gracias por no correr a los sirvientes!-. Sin poder evitarlo hice una ligera reverencia a modo de gratitud.

Él se acercó y me tomó por los hombros para ayudarme a incorporarme. Se veía tan diferente. No estaba utilizando las mismas ropas que acostumbraba, ahora vestía un traje, lo hacía verse como una persona de negocios y bastante… apuesto.

-Lucy, me da mucho gusto volver a verte-

A penas me dijo eso me puse nerviosa, ¿era mi imaginación o estaba coqueteándome?

-Sé que éramos enemigos en los Grandes Juegos mágicos, pero ahora no lo somos, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien-.

-En realidad no tengo problema con eso, es sólo que sigo sorprendida-.

-Verás que después se te pasará, y notarás que esto no era algo tan imposible como creías-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, en realidad tú y yo, fuimos…-

Un fuerte sonido invadió el lugar algo se había caído en la sala.

-No lo puedo creer-

Me separé de Sting y abrí la puerta, sí, sí era lo que pensaba. Habían quebrado un jarrón, uno que estoy muy segura era costoso.

-Lo sentimos Lucy…- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No se preocupen, no era tan caro- dijo Stin acercándose a ellos.

-¡Sting!, ¿qué haces aquí?- vociferó Natsu.

Todos se pusieron en guardia, Erza reequipó, Natsu dejó salir sus llamas y Gray sacó su hielo. Para calmar las ansias de pelea me interpuse entre mis amigos y Sting.

-Chicos, calmados, calmados, Sting no está invadiendo la mansión… en realidad… cómo decirlo…-

-Yo compré la mansión Heartfilia-.

Escuché mi apellido y me quedé conmocionada.

-Entonces lo sabías…-

-Sí. Y no es sólo eso de lo que debes enterarte.

Se acercó a mí, sujetó mi barbilla se aproximó y…

-Tú eres mi prometida- acto seguido, me besó.

* * *

¿Qué les parece el rumbo que está tomando la historia?

Me detuve aquí porque no he leído La insoportable levedad del ser... Sólo tengo 3 días para hacerlo... Quiero llorar... ¡Pero quién me manda!, soy una vicia.

Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia.

¡Dejen sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Que yo soy qué?

Mis ojos se abrieron cuanto pudieron, mi boca ni se diga. Mi sorpresa era tal que me quedé muda. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos sobre los míos me arrepentí mucho de haber dejado mis labios separados. Él aprovechó esto para jugar con mis labios como si nada. Sé que sólo fueron segundos, pero me pareció una eternidad, nada era comprensible. Salí de mis cortos pensamientos gracias a un grito que escuché.

-Déjala imbécil- gritó Natsu listo para golpear en el rostro a Sting.

Sting sólo esquivó a Natsu en varias ocasiones, alejándose al mismo tiempo de mí. Natsu estaba frente a mí, de manera protectora.

-Yo no escuché queja alguna de la señorita Lucy, ¿tú sí? –

Los dos voltearon a verme, esperaban una respuesta de mi parte.

-Incluso correspondió a mi beso, eso es una buena señal-.

-¿Que yo qué?, eso no es cierto, estaba sorprendida por lo que habías dicho y te aprovechaste de eso-.

-Eso no es lo que pareció. Observa a tus amigos-

Dirigí mi mirada a los chicos, y todos estaban ligeramente sonrojados, la pobre de Wendy incluso estaba cubriéndose el rostro por lo sucedido.

-¡Pe- pero eso no es cierto!-. Titubeé.

Los colores subieron a mi rostro, eso había sido en verdad vergonzoso, a veces pensaba que todo me ocurría a mí, pero de eso a que sea verdad hay una gran diferencia. Ahora sabía que sí, todo me pasaba.

-A mí no me importa. Si Lucy dice que te aprovechaste, te aprovechaste. Así que prepárate-.

Natsu se abalanzó sobre Sting, él sólo siguió esquivando, no parecía en ningún momento que la situación fuera a calmarse, si se prolongaba más de lo esperado todo iba a terminar mal, era cierto que Sting no estaba más que evitando los golpes, pero seguro en algún momento iba a cansarse y de verdad, que la situación se iba a poner muy complicada.

En algún momento de la "pelea" se escuchó un fuerte silbido, proveniente claro, de un silbato.

-Deténgase Natsu – san, es suficiente-.

-No te metas gato-.

-Me llamo Lector-.

-¡No me importa!-.

-Usted sabe que no debe de meterse en lo que no le llama, esto es algo que le corresponde a la señorita Heartfilia, no a usted. Si a ella le molesta lo que ha hecho Sting- san, debe de hacer algo, pero sólo ella. Y yo, no la he visto molesta en ningún momento. Ni quejas ha hecho. Yo que usted, tomaría mi lugar. No es como si fuera un pariente o la pareja de Lucy – san, para hacer estas cosas, ¿o sí?-. Dijo el pequeño gato saboreando cada palabra y cada gesto que provocaba en el dragon slayer de fuego.

-¿Y eso qué?, ¡es mi nakama y la protegeré!-.

-Natsu, es suficiente. Creo que es hora de irnos-.

La cara de Natsu cambió un poco, seguía molesto, pero ya no parecía que la razón fuera la misma. Igual, no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención en ese momento.

-¿Lucy – san, acaso no tienes preguntas?-.

-Hablaremos después-.

-Bien, sabes dónde encontrarme ¿no?-

La forma en que se dirigía a mí no me gustaba para nada, sus palabras estaban cargadas de ironía y sarcasmo. Eso me hizo sentir, que nada bueno saldría de todo lo ocurrido.

El viaje regreso a casa fue diferente. Todos se encontraban algo distraídos, estaban muy… ¿pensativos? Incluso Natsu, quien estaba en el suelo tratando de sobrellevar el mareo parecía diferente.

-Lucy – san, no sabía que Sting – san era su prometido… la felicito por su compromiso-. Dijo Wendy haciéndome una reverencia.

-Sí Lucy, ¡lo tenías muy bien escondido!, ¿cuándo será la boda?- dijo Erza con estrellas brillando en sus ojos.

-Pensé que había confianza- Dijo un Gray algo pesimista.

-Yo creo que te viste muy fácil-. Dijo Charle.

- En los Grandes Juegos Mágicos te gustó ¿verdad?, y después de la pelea de Dragon Slayers lo fuiste a seducir, seguro le enseñaste la pierna y cayó, ¡te gusssstaaa!- Dijo Happy, con una cara muy divertida.

-¿Qué? Primero no estoy comprometida, segundo no habrá boda, tercero ¿cuándo les he tenido confianza?, todo lo averiguan por sí mismos, ¡saben cosas de mí que ni yo sé!, tercero no soy ninguna fácil y por último: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Pero lo besaste…, por eso creímos que…-.

-¡QUE NO!-

El viaje fue extremadamente largo, sólo escuchaba comentarios sobre cómo sería todo si yo me casara con Sting, los hijos que tendríamos, los lugares que visitaríamos y seguro, que más de uno se imaginó cosas muy pervertidas. Bastaba con ver sus caras. Uno de los peores viajes que he tenido. La única persona que nunca habló fue Natsu. Lo atribuí a que estaba mareado y seguro ni estaba escuchando lo que todos decían.

Llegué a mi casa, y lo primero que hice fue darme un baño. Sentía estrés acumulado en mi espalda. Bajo la regadera me di a la tarea de pensar en por qué Sting podía haber dicho tal cosa. ¿Mi prometido? Claro que no. La primera vez que lo vi fue en los Juegos Mágicos, además técnicamente él sería menor a mí, si antes de lo de la isla Tenrou lo hubiera conocido, habría sido un pequeño niño. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Salí del baño sin respuesta alguna. Aún muy pensativa me recosté en mi cama, traté de acomodarme bien pero no pude, eso me obligó a salir de mis pensamientos. Levanté la colcha y los vi. Natsu y Happy dormidos como si nada, en mi cama. No pude evitar enojarme y levantar mi puño con molestia, estaba decidida a soltarles un buen golpe por su intrusión, pero al final no quise hacerlo. Se veían muy tiernos dormidos juntos, no dejaban ver para nada, lo que en realidad eran. Dos pequeños diablillos. En especial ese gato azul que a veces pareciera que sólo quiere hacerle la vida difícil como cuando le insinúa que está gorda o que le gusta alguien.

No pude evitar levantar mi mano por segunda vez al pensar en eso, esta vez sí quería darle un buen golpe al dichoso gato, pero me detuve al notar cómo Natsu comenzaba a despertar. A penas abrió los ojos salté de la cama, dejándolos a los dos ahí.

-Lucy, ¿qué pasa?- me dijo soñoliento.

-Mejor dime tú a mí, ¿qué hacen en mi cama?-.

-Oh, es que tardaste demasiado en salir del baño y nos quedamos dormidos-.

-De eso ya me di cuenta. ¿Y cuál es la razón?-.

-Lucy… ¿te vas a casar?-.

-¡NO!, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que le…- traté de hablar, pero me lo impidió. De golpe se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

-¡Qué bueno!-

Bien, ahora sí podía proclamar ese día como el más extraño de toda mi vida.

Se separó un poco de mí y me miró a la cara. Estaba sonriendo. Era esa sonrisa que siempre me había gustado, la misma que al final me hacía olvidarme de mis enojos y tristezas. Él ni en cuenta de lo tranquilizante que era para mí.

-¿Pe—pero, por qué lo dices?-. Inevitablemente balbucee al tratar de preguntarle, después de todo era un chico, mi mejor amigo pero era un chico que me acababa de abrazar, algo que como diría Acuario, nunca me había pasado en mi vida (claro, a excepción de mi padre), lo sé, muy lamentable.

-Es que todo sería muy aburrido sin ti-

-Aunque me casara nunca dejaría Fairy Tail-

-Tal vez, pero seguro te amargarías-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mira a Wakaba, dice que casarse fue poner el último clavo de su féretro, y que cada año es como si le echaran un metro más de tierra-

-Jajajajajaja-

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Es que, jajajaja, estamos hablando de Wakaba, el hombre se nota quiere andar de flor en flor, por eso dice esas cosas-

-¿Eh?, no entendí- me dijo Natsu algo confundido.

-No importa. De todas formas, no es una decisión que yo tomaría a la ligera, para todo hay un tiempo, y estoy segura de que falta mucho para que yo me case.

-Perfecto, porque no quiero que te entierren-

-Jajajaja, Ay Natsu-

-¿Qué?- me dijo sin entender ni un poco el motivo de mi risa.

-Nada-.

-¿De todas formas, nunca te casarías con alguien como él, verdad?-

-No. Te lo prometo.

Esa noche platicamos de incontables cosas que nos habían pasado, reímos y hasta lloramos de risa, y Happy siguió dormido, cuando se despertó nosotros ya no podíamos más y dormimos, no hace falta decir que él durmió en mi cama y yo en el suelo, y menos hace falta que les diga el dolor de espalda que me gané, ¿verdad?

-Él era muy chistoso-

-Sí, bastante-

-¿Pero a qué te referías con picaflor?-

-Bueno, eso es algo que te contaré cuando seas mayor-

-¿Por qué no nos puedes contar ahora?-.

-Mmmm, es complicado de decir, de verdad de los diré con el tiempo.

-¿Lo prometes?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lo prometo!-

-Recuerda que las promesas se deben de cumplir, o si no malas cosas te pasarán-.-Créanme, eso lo sé de sobra…-.

* * *

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Lucy le está contando esta historia a dos personas (claro también a ustedes), la identidad de esas personas no se revelará aún. Sólo quería aclarar ese punto para que no hubiera confusión o pensaran que no tenía sentido.

Sobre los Reviews, me da mucho gusto que se hayan animado a escribirme sus comentarios.

LucyxSting: me da gusto que te haya llamado la atención. Prepárate, que tengo planeado varias cosas para esa pareja.

Tsuki Hinamori: Yo también amo el Nalu *U* Siempre escribo de ellos, y yo quise probar este triángulo amoroso. No te preocupes, que a Natsu no lo puedo ver con nadie más xD Eso sí, a pesar de que mi objetivo era un Nalu en todo el sentido, creo que el Stilu también cobrará mucha fuerza, y según se desenvuelva la historia y los comentarios decidiré qué pasará. Sobre tu otra pregunta... en el siguiente capítulo te lo responderé X)

Lady Dis: Tienes mucha razón, me fui un poco rápido, pero soy de esas personas que si el primer capítulo no le parece interesante en algún sentido o que la historia tiene demasiada paja, lo deja. Sé que no todos son así, pero incluso, aunque pensé en alargar un poco las cosas no pude, supongo en algunas cuestiones me voy más rápido que en otras. De todas formas me da mucho gusto que lo estés siguiendo. Soy amante del nalu, nunca me imaginé algo como el Stilu hasta hoy. Creo que esto se pondrá interesante. Espero no te desesperes con todo lo que escribo, jejeje.

sting y lucy: Sí habrá (:

hinata-sama198: Y apenas unos minutos después de que comentaras te dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero te guste.

Sólo me resta decir, gracias por su tiempo. Espero actualizar con frecuencia. No olviden dejar reviews.

P.D. Sólo llevo 13 páginas del libro que estoy leyendo. Me van a colgar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 ¿Por qué?

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Sting me afirmó que era su prometida, había pensado mucho al respecto y ninguna respuesta me parecía coherente. Pasé algún tiempo en una especie de negación, algo como: no me interesa saber la razón de sus comentarios. Como podrán darse cuenta, la curiosidad pudo más que ese pensamiento mío, al final terminé yendo a mi antigua casa.

Casi todo permanecía igual que la última vez, sólo que ahora había una pequeña diferencia, en el jardín estaba una nueva estatua, y ésta no tenía nada que ver con las demás. La estatua era de Sting y a su lado, algo más pequeño estaba Lector. La pose que ambos tenían me decía: narcisistas. Si bien, sus figuras delataban ese exceso de amor por sí mismos, también transmitía poder y masculinidad. Eso me hizo sentir que era un pensamiento muy chocante, independientemente de cómo se veía su personalidad me desesperaba, y eso que en realidad no lo conocía.

Pronto me di cuenta de que no estaban todos los sirvientes en casa, me pareció muy extraño, me acerqué al mayordomo y pregunté por el "señor" de la casa, me miró y rápidamente me guio al despacho.

-¿No le avisará que estoy aquí?-

-El joven Sting la había estado esperando-. Al terminar de comunicármelo con un ademán lleno de cortesía me pidió que entrara.

No hubo necesidad de tocar, sólo tuve que empujar un poco la puerta y se abrió. No tenía llave. Al parecer no había nadie en la habitación. Admiré cada detalle, a pesar de que casi todo era igual en el resto de la casa, podía percibir que el verdadero y único cambio se había producido en aquél lugar. El color incluso no parecía el mismo, los cuadros ya no estaban, habían sido sustituidos por unos de Sting y su exceed. El cuadro de mayor tamaño era de él y era bastante… sugerente… Sting aparecía con su torso desnudo, recargándose en un sillón parecido al que era de mi padre pero de otro color. Llevaba unos pantalones que a mi parecer estaban muy ligeros, lo digo porque si no fuera porque estaba un poco pegado al sillón seguro se le habrían caído. Un poco más y se habría dejado ver lo que a nadie le interesaba mirar. Al pensar en eso me sonrojé porque contemplé la posibilidad de que sus pantalones se cayeran y… bueno, bueno, volviendo a la imagen, su rostro tenía un gesto muy coqueto y sus ojos, estaban pintados de tal manera que pareciera que sólo me miraban a mí, darme cuenta de eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mis brazos y mi espalda.

Algo que definitivamente no comprendí (al menos en ese momento) era por qué, en un despacho, donde tal vez se cerraban tratos importantes había una imagen del dueño semidesnudo ¿alguien podría tomarlo en serio?, aunque claro está que cuando de dinero se habla hasta baila el perro, sólo por dar un ejemplo.

-Veo que te ha gustado mi cuadro-.

-¡Ah!-. Exclamé algo asustada.

Los vellos de mis brazos y mi nuca se levantaron con fuerza al sentirlo a mi espalda. Rápidamente quise darme la vuelta pero sus manos me lo impidieron al posarse en mi cintura. Me puse muy nerviosa ante tal situación, me sentía atrapada entre Sting y Sting. Entiéndase que el que estaba frente a mi estaba medio desnudo y el que encontraba detrás de mí estaba casi abrazándome. Temblé un poco al sentir su pecho recargado en mi espalda, su barbilla en mi hombro y sus labios cerca de oído.

-Lo mandé hacer sólo para ti- me susurró.

-ahm…- intenté hablar pero sólo un sonido salió en mi boca.

Traté de librarme por segunda ocasión pero fue en vano, ahora sí me estaba abrazando.

-No te dejaré ir-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Eres mi prometida-

-No lo soy-

-Claro que sí-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde antes de nuestro nacimiento-

-Sabes que no entiendo a qué te refieres. Sé claro. ¡Y suéltame! No eres nadie para abrazarme de esa forma-

-Pronto seremos marido y mujer, y créeme, seré alguien con el derecho de hacerte lo que quiera-.

Sting, sin vergüenza alguna besó mi cuello haciéndome enojar al máximo, traté de darle un pisotón y él sólo se alejó de mí, al menos logré eso. Quise retirarme del lugar, pero él me detuvo. Se recargó en la puerta del estudio como todo un casanova.

-No hemos hablado-.

-Parece que no quieres hablar-.

-Yo no he dicho eso-

-Pues eso pareciera, tus acciones hablan más de lo que piensas-.

-Mis acciones significan cuanto me agrada la idea de casarme contigo. Admito que eres hermosa-

-¡Ush! Deja de jugar conmigo y dime lo que ocurre-

Estaba realmente enfadada, él me miraba como un pedazo de carne, no como una persona. Eso sí que me saca de mis casillas, este hombre estaba ganándose lo peor de mí.

-Jajajajaja-

-…-

-Está bien, siéntate-.

El semblante de Sting cambió por completo, su rostro ya no era burlón, ahora se veía serio, tanto que me intimidaba un poco. Ya no estaba segura de que haber ido allí sola había sido una buena idea. Mínimo debí haber llevado a Happy.

Seguí sus indicaciones y me senté, el hizo lo mismo atrás del escritorio. El atardecer ya había comenzado, eso significaba que ya llevaba unas dos horas en ese lugar, los chicos podrían preocuparse por no saber nada de mí, y yo no me sentía del todo segura viajando de noche, además nada pintaba bien, ni el cielo ni la situación.

-Sabes… no siempre me llamé Sting Eucliffe. Alguna vez, antes de conocer a Weisslogia, fui otra persona. Lo que ocurrió no es relevante, pero… ¿te suena el apellido Jurener?-

-¿Jurener?-.

-Sí-.

Me adentré en mis recuerdos, tratando de encontrar ese apellido en mi mente.

-¿Ferrocarriles Jurener?-

-Sí-

-¿Entonces tú eres de quien hablaba mi padre esa vez?, pero no tiene sentido, ¡en ese entonces eras un niño!-.

-Lucy Heartfilia, parecieras una novata en este mundo. En cuestiones monetarias las edades no importan, sólo las ganancias-.

-Lo sé pero… -.

-Ahora entiendes a qué me refería-

-De todas formas eso no es válido, era algo que mi padre estaba tramando a mis espaldas, yo en ningún momento estuve de acuerdo y se lo hice saber-.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo cuando me lo dijeron, pero al conocerte no fue una idea desagradable. Eres bonita Lucy-.

-No te desvíes del tema. Sigue siendo algo que ya no importa-.

Di por terminada la conversación y cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarme, Sting me ganó y me tomó por los hombros obligándome a sentarme de nuevo. Fue un gesto bastante molesto.

-No he terminado de hablar-.

-Pero yo sí-

-Oh no, no te desesperes. Aunque no tengas más que decir, te aseguro que tienes mucho qué escuchar-.

Sus palabras me causaron temor.

-Hace 7 años, poco antes de que ustedes fueran a la Isla Tenrou, tu padre perdió todo, pero nunca supiste cómo, ¿verdad?-.

-No…-

-Antes de que ambos naciéramos, tu padre firmó un contrato con el mío. Dicho contrato decía que tú y yo debíamos contraer matrimonio, y que en el primer año tú dieras a luz a un bebé-.

-¿QUÉ? ¿UN CONTRATO?-.

-Lucy, te pido escuches atentamente. Lo más importante no te lo he contado aún-.

-… está bien…-.

-Al llevarse a cabo lo estipulado, los Ferrocarriles Heartfilia y lo Ferrocarriles Jurener se unirían y la fortuna de ambas familias crecería significativamente. Todo se aplazó debido a que mis padres no habían podido tener hijos, por lo mismo no surgió la necesidad de informarte sobre tal contrato, puede decirse que hasta aquí todo bien, el problema era lo que pasaría si no se cumplía el contrato. Nuestro matrimonio era la inversión más grande que cualquiera de las dos familias hubiera hecho, incluso ya estaban colaborando para que todo fuera más fácil al momento de casarnos. El primer problema que surgió fue que tú abandonaste tu casa. Seguramente en algún momento te preguntaste por qué tanta obstinación de tu padre a recuperarte después de 2 años sin siquiera mover un dedo para buscarte. La respuesta es sencilla: las clausulas decían, que si el matrimonio no procedía a penas yo cumpliera 10 años todo lo que pertenecía a los Heartfilia pasaría a las manos de mi familia-

Escuché cada palabra y por fin comprendí la actitud de mi padre. Él nunca se había preocupado por mí, sino por sus bienes…

-El segundo problema fue tu forma inmadura de actuar-

-¿Mi forma inmadura de actuar?, tengo derecho a decidir sobre mi vida, sobre qué quiero hacer y cuándo hacerlo, nadie debe de meterse en ello. Es problema de mi padre si se metió en líos por querer utilizarme-

-Eres inmadura Lucy. Él, después de escucharte abandonó su idea de casarte conmigo. Por esa TONTA decisión perdió TODO lo que tenía. Si tú no te hubieras comportado así, tu padre habría tenido una oportunidad de seguir en libertad-.

-¿En libertad?, ¿de qué estás hablando?-.

-Las propiedades de tu padre no cubrieron el monto previsto, así que él debe ir a la cárcel-

-¿Qué? ¡No!, no es su culpa-

-Tú misma acabas de decir hace unos momentos lo contrario. ¿No tenía derecho a manejar tu vida, o sí?-

-Sé que mi padre puede cometer muchos errores, pero no es una persona mala, de verdad que no. Él no merece caer preso por algo así. Debe haber una manera de que no sea encarcelado-.

-La hay-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Debes casarte conmigo y darme un hijo-

En ese instante, mi pequeño mundo se derrumbó.

* * *

ACLARACIÓN

1-Como se dieron cuenta el papá de Lucy está vivo. Desde un principio decidí que era mejor así porque él será el punto débil de Lucy ;-; Pobrecita.

2- En este capítulo no intervinieron las dos personas a las que ella les cuenta la historia, pero eso no significa que ya no estén ahí.

Sobre Reviews

Ashura-uzumaki: Amiga, ¡gracias por todos tus comentarios!, me da mucho gusto saber que te alegré el día, eso es muy lindo, y hoy te traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo.

hinata-sama198: A mi también me pareció chistoso que yo lo publicara poco después de que dejaras tu comentario jajaja

Alex Darklight: Eso no te lo puedo afirmar ni negar... Con el tiempo se sabrá.

Nana: Me da gusto que te dejara en suspenso.

Guille: mañana me colgarán. ¡Pero traje nuevo capítulo! No te preocupes que entiendo xD

Stinglu: Este capítulo es para ti ;)

Nany: Ya terminé el libro, a penas haré mi análisis de él... pero lo terminé xD Sobre el Stilu, a mi ya me está gustando, ni yo me entiendo xD

Lady Dis: ¡Que genial que te haya hecho feliz! A mi me hace aún más feliz saber que te gusta, a ver qué te parece el capítulo de hoy.

Sólo me resta decir: ¡gracias por su tiempo! No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

P.D. Terminé el libro, hasta lloré ;-; Ahora lloraré... pero para hacer el análisis. Mándenme sus buenos deseos. Bye, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Mi realidad

Salí de la mansión en total silencio. Escuché sus palabras y las asimilé, pero eso no significaba que yo pudiera creerlo aún. A pesar de que puso en mis manos una copia del contrato y que me señaló las cláusulas del mismo, yo seguía perdida.

Caminé por el patio de la mansión, ya era de noche. Sting me dijo que me quedara, pero me negué rotundamente. Lo único que deseaba era estar sola y pensar. Me desplacé en línea recta, pasé cerca del lugar donde antes estaba enterrada mi madre y desee con todo mi corazón que ella estuviera ahí, para poder hablar con ella y pedirle un consejo, pero no estaba ahí, y debía aguantar todo lo que quería decir.

Anduve por horas sola hasta que llegué a la estación de trenes, tomé uno y me dirigí a mi casa. Estaba agotada. Sólo deseaba dormir. Entré a mi casa, dejé las llaves sobre la mesa, y me fui directo a mi cama. No tenía energías ni siquiera para cambiarme de ropa, de todas formas, ya no era algo que me importara mucho.

Llegué a mi cama y ahí estaban Natsu y Happy de nuevo, dormidos en mi cama. Sinceramente no entendía no un poco el porqué de eso.

-Lucy… regresa…-

-Aye-

Me habían estado esperando, tal vez por horas, y yo había estado caminando sola como si nada importara. Entonces visualicé la posibilidad de dejarlos, de dejar el gremio, a mis amigos, a Happy, a Natsu… La tristeza me invadió. Sólo me limité a llorar en silencio. No quería despertarlos.

-¿Lucy? – preguntó un adormilado Natsu.

-Hmmp-

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo algo más despierto.

-No estoy llorando- le respondí limpiando rápidamente mis lágrimas.

-No mientas. Puedo olerlo-

-No es nada importante, es que… me duele mucho mi estómago y por eso… - lo dije mientras llevaba mis manos a mi vientre.

Natsu se levantó con cuidado, de tal manera que Happy sólo se deslizó sobre la cama y no se despertó. Se acercó a mí y puso sus manos a la altura de mi estómago, sorprendiéndome mucho. Tocó como buscando algo y después se hincó, pasó sus manos a mi espalda y recargó su cabeza en la misma parte de mi vientre, se movió un poco y dejó que su oreja quedara pegada a la parte donde está mi estómago. Después, aun estando hincado y tomándome por la cintura me miró y me dijo –No escucho nada, no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse-

Su mirada, su ligera sonrisa y la posición en que estábamos me quebraron. Me dejé caer. Ahora ambos estábamos de rodillas. Lo abracé con fuerza, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y comencé a llorar con mayor fuerza.

-Lucy… ¿qué ocurre?, ¿te duele más fuerte?, ¿quieres que llame a alguien?-

-N-o- dije entre llantos-

-¿Entonces?-

-Sólo abrázame-

-Está bien-.

Natsu me abrazó con fuerza, y a pesar de que mis lágrimas no pararon, mi alma se sintió ligeramente reconfortada.

La mañana llegó. Desperté atrapada en los brazos de Natsu. Pienso en ello y me siento mal por él, seguro durmió muy incómodo, todo mojado con mis lágrimas, acostado en el piso y todavía soportando mi peso. Sin embargo, agradezco que pasaran las cosas así, porque dormí cómoda en su pecho. Me relajé y no tuve pesadillas. Eso me alegró mucho. Se veía muy tierno durmiendo.

Traté de separarme de él, ya era bastante tarde y debíamos ir al gremio, pero fue difícil, no me soltaba, y yo no quería despertarlo.

-¡Se gussstannn!- ronroneó Happy.

-¡Kya!- exclamé. Ese gato en verdad podía hacerme sentir pena hasta por masticar un chicle.

-Happy, eso no es cierto-

-¿Entonces por qué siguen pegados como dos novios adolescentes?-

-Es que, Natsu sigue dormido, y no me suelta, sólo es eso- dije muy nerviosa.

-¡Aye!- dijo el gato azul cargado de sarcasmo.

-Lucy, ¿ya no te duele?-

-¿Te dolía algo Lucy?- dijo Happy mirándome de manera chistosa.

Si no fuera porque ese gato tenía el cerebro de una nuez, diría que en ese justo momento me estaba insinuando otra cosa, eso o yo tenía la mente muy torcida.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

-¿Entonces ya no te duele el estómago?-

-No Natsu, gracias- dije con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Bien, entonces ayúdame que no puedo mover mis brazos. Creo que están entumidos-

-Claro. Por cierto Natsu, siento haberte involucrado en esto-

-Lo importante es que estés bien-

-¿Sí Lucy, sino cómo haríamos si no tuviéramos a quién molestar?

-Happy, no deberías de ser tan sincero-

-¡Aye!-

Batallé mucho para poder separar los brazos de Natsu de mi, parece que ejerció mucha fuerza en el abrazo durante toda la noche y por eso no podía moverlos. Como pude, con ayuda de Happy, masajeamos sus brazos hasta que la tensión muscular bajó y su agarre disminuyó. Logré separarme de él, pero él seguía sin poder mover bien sus brazos, así que Happy y yo continuamos con el masaje. Natsu se quedó dormido en el proceso.

-¿Happy, qué te parece si me ayudas a hacer el desayuno?-

-¡Aye!, así podré asegurarme de que no le des a Natsu cosas raras de comer-

-Happy…- dije con énfasis.

-Lucy…- contestó imitándome.

Tomé aire y traté de ignorar su comportamiento. Entre los dos hicimos el desayuno, como podrán imaginarse todo incluía pescados.

-¿Por qué el señor Happy siempre te molestaba?-

-Bueno, es difícil saberlo…-

-Mira hermano, allá va el señor Happy-

-¡Señor Happy!-

-¡Sh!, no lo llamen, está ocupado-

A pesar de que no quería que Happy se acercara lo hizo. A veces creo que leer mis pensamientos.

-Hola chicos, hola Lucy-

-Hola Happy-

-Hola señor Happy- dijeron los dos.

-Tenemos una duda, ¿por qué siempre la molestaba?-

-¿A Lucy? Porque era divertido ver sus reacciones cuando le daba lata-

-Lo imaginé- dije.

-¿Y ya no le gusta?

-Claro que sí. Lucy, siempre me imaginé que terminarías así. Nada perdida-

-¡HAPPY!-

-¿Lo ven?-

-Jajajajaja Son reacciones muy chistosas-

-Happy, creo que te habla Charle-

-¿Dónde?-

-Por allá-

Al escuchar esto Happy salió volando en otra dirección.

-Ahora, que estamos solos sigamos.

-¡Sí!- dijeron los dos.

Bueno, como les decía, ese entre los dos hicimos el desayuno, apenas despertó Natsu comenzamos a comer y después fuimos al gremio. Esa mañana estuve tan entretenida, que olvidé lo del día anterior, pero cuando llegué al gremio sentí el peso de mi irresponsabilidad de nuevo sobre mis hombros.

Hablé con Levy, le conté todo lo de Sting, no sin antes hacerla jurar que no diría nada. Levy me ofreció su apoyo independientemente de la decisión que tomes. Le agradecí mucho su apoyo. Gracias a ello mi peso se aligeró, aunque mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que no había otra salida. Lo único que podía hacer era eso… casarme con Sting y… Trataba siempre de no pensar en lo "otro", me ponía muy, muy nerviosa. Si sólo fuera un trámite legal, no me preocuparía, pero sé que él no se conformará con un papel. Él querrá ejercer en toda la plenitud de la palabra sus "deberes" de esposo, y por lo tanto, yo estaría obligada a lo mismo, y así, inevitablemente… tendríamos un… hijo…

-¿Y lo tuvieron? –

-Creo que eso, tú ya lo sabes-

-Lo siento, jejeje-

-¿Y cómo se hacen los bebés?-

-¡Hmp!-

-Yo también quiero saber-

-¿Ya vieron la hora?, es hora de dormir-

-¡No, no!, por favor, queremos escuchar más.

-Dije: a dormir, suban, cámbiense la ropa, lávense los dientes y a la cama-

-Nunca imaginé, que gracias a ese contrato, yo me convertiría en la persona tan plena que hoy soy. ¿Qué habría pasado si Sting no hubiera llegado a mi vida?, ¿todo habría seguido siendo igual? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero estoy contenta con el resultado, y nunca cambiaría mi pasado. Todo influyó para que llegara al lugar donde estoy, con ellos.

* * *

Sobre los reviews

Ashura-uzumaki: A mi también me encanta ese Sting.

guille: jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario.

1janita1: claro!

Tsuki Hinamori: ¡Natsu no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados!

lucy x stingbee: jajajaja En el transcurso de la historia habrá de todo.

Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: ¡Tu comentario me hizo reír mucho! Tienes mucha razón, no sería tan malo.

P.D. Me fue muy bien en mi análisis. Soy muy feliz. Hoy el capítulo es un poco corto, pero es más que nada por el tiempo, sino, claro que escribía más.

Que tengan una linda tarde. Gracias por su tiempo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 El baile

Pasaron los días y con ello aplacé cuanto pude el tomar una decisión, el problema es que yo no sabía que ya contaba con un límite de tiempo.

Un día, cuando estaba revisando la pizarra de misiones me encontré con una que me dejó helada.

-Lucy, ¿qué ocurre?-.

-La misión es…-

Natsu inquietó por la actitud que tomé leyó lo que decía la nueva misión que se nos había mandado.

-¿Tu padre?, ¿un criminal?-. Dijo Natsu muy sorprendido.

-¡No!, ¡él no es ningún criminal!, es… es mi culpa…-

-Pero qué dices Lucy, eso no es cierto-

No pude detenerme a escuchar a Natsu y sólo me alejé de él. Necesitaba ir a la mansión y arreglar todo, si esa era la única solución, aceptaría casarme con Sting, sólo no quería que mi padre cayera en la cárcel por mi culpa.

-¿Lucy, a dónde vas?, ¡LUCY!-

Escuché a Natsu gritar mi nombre en varias ocasiones, pero lo ignoré rotundamente. No quería habar sobre lo que iba a pasar, la verdad es que ni siquiera deseaba pensar en ello. Natsu no pudo sólo gritarme y se acercó a mi a toda velocidad, me exigió una respuesta. Me dijo que él sabía que mi padre no era ningún criminal y que juntos podíamos buscar una solución. Me alegró mucho que me dijera eso, sin embargo, no podía decirle lo que pasaba. Si le decía, irrumpiría en la mansión y "arreglaría" todo a golpes, y eso en vez de ayudar sólo empeoraría la situación, tal vez Sting dejaría de lado la posibilidad de casarnos y como venganza cumpliría su amenaza. En verdad no deseaba eso.

-Natsu… Necesito que me prometas algo-

-¿Qué cosa Lucy?-

-Prométeme que, no importa lo que pase, no resolverás todo a golpes. Promételo-

-¿De qué hablas Lucy?, ¿hay otras formas de arreglar los problemas? Yo digo que hay que darle su merecido al que haya mandado esa nota de "Se busca" así aprenderá a no meterse con Fairy Tail.

-¡Natsu!, a eso me refiero, no quiero que arregles así esto. Yo sé qué haré, así que por favor no te comportes así, y promételo-

-Pero, pero…- dijo Natsu decepcionado.

Sólo lo observé, supongo que mi mirada reflejaba súplica porque su gesto ligeramente enfadado y decepcionado, cambió a "está bien".

-¿Y bien?-

-Está bien, lo prometo-

-Gracias Natsu-

Esa estaba siendo nuestra despedida y él ni siquiera lo sospechaba. De pronto un impulso muy grande me surgió, anhelaba abrazarlo con fuerza y no soltarlo, quería reconfortarme en sus brazos y quitarle importancia a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no pude. Si lo abrazaba sería una despedida total, un hasta nunca, que él, definitivamente notaría y que yo, dejaría fluir por medio de mis lágrimas. No, no podía abrazarlo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-No Natsu, gracias, pero lo haré sola-

Y por primeva vez, tomé una misión sola. Por primera vez Natsu no estaría a mi lado apoyándome ni Happy burlándose de mí. Sólo estaría yo y mi deseo infinito de volverlos a ver.

-Tienes una forma horrenda de presionar a las personas-

-Mi querida Lucy, estabas tardando demasiado en decidirte. No quería esperar tanto-

-No me agradas-

-Es una pena porque, tendrás que verme hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Esas palabras que algunas vez me parecían muy románticas y lindas, de su boca sonaban como un total castigo, me causaba nauseas pensar en que debía esperar hasta ese momento para descansar de él. Sí, comenzaba a ansiar ese momento y aún me faltaban muchos años…

-Lucy, ve al que era tu cuarto y cámbiate-

-¿Para qué?-

-He organizado el baile de compromiso-

-¿Que tú qué?-

-Sting - san sabía que tú vendrías a penas vieras el cartel, es inteligente ¿no?

-Lo siento Lucy, pero ya es momento de presentarte como mi futura esposa ante la sociedad-

-Señorita Lucy, por aquí-

-Ve con él-

El mayordomo me guio al cuarto, me dejó a cargo de dos sirvientas a las que no reconocí y me dijo que en el armario estaba el vestido que el señor Sting deseaba que vistiera. Las sirvientas no me dejaron ni suspirar cuando ya estaban con sus manos encima de mí. Debía de admitir que el vestido era hermoso, era strapless (algo escotado), de color turquesa, largo y ligeramente ampón. Un poco distinto a los que usaba antes pero muy lindo.

A penas terminaron conmigo me pararon frente al espejo que ahora estaba en mi cuarto, me maquillaron de forma sencilla, pero hacía una buena combinación con mi vestido y mi peinado. Me dejaron el cabello suelo, lo ondularon y me pusieron una pequeña peineta de una hermosa mariposa.

Me sentaba el atuendo, cualquiera diría que me veía linda pero, hacía falta algo y yo lo sabía.

A penas entré al salón reviví los viejos recuerdos de los bailes a los que solía asistir con mi padre, esos en los que me aburría totalmente, llenos de gente hipócrita e interesada, nadie sincero.

Sting tomó mi mano, me llevó al centro del salón, hizo una seña para que todos guardaran silencio y habló.

-Como ustedes saben, estuve fuera de nuestro ambiente social por algún tiempo. Hace poco, decidí regresar, todo gracias a esta preciosa dama, que me hizo darme cuenta de que es hora de madurar y sentar cabeza. La conocí hace unos meses en los grandes juegos mágicos y a primera vista me enamoré. No he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Es lo único que hay en mi mente. Escucho su nombre y me pierdo en su imagen y su recuerdo. A penas hace algunos días me le he propuesto y ella ha aceptado ser mi esposa, pero hoy, ante todos ustedes lo vuelvo a hacer –Acto seguido se hinca- Lucy, querida, ¿deseas unir tu vida a la mía y seguir por siempre juntos, aún más allá de la eternidad?-

Estoy segura de que escuché a gente llorar y suspirar, a mí sólo me dio coraje su hipocresía y su forma de obligarme a "aceptar" por fin mi destino. Me sentí impotente. Mis manos temblaron y comencé a llorar. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar y la gente sólo aplaudió como si yo le hubiera contestado de forma afirmativa.

-Lucy, te amo-

Sting se levantó y me besó, como si no hubiera un mañana. Yo permití que hiciera lo que quisiera. Ya no me importaba. Lo único que nunca iba a obtener de mí era mi amor.

En algún momento se escuchó un gran estruendo, la gente comenzó a gritar, la luz se fue y yo terminé arrastrada entre todas las personas que corrían a todas partes y a ninguna. Fui a dar a alguna parte del patio, a la zona donde estaban los rosales. Me alegré de estar lejos de toda esa gente y en especial de él. Caminé unos momentos sola y de repente alguien me tomó el brazo, sólo me sacudí.

-Déjame, no quiero verte-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Natsu!-

¡Era él!, lo quería ver, y ahí estaba frente a mí. Esperando una respuesta.

-Lucy… entonces… sí te casarás….-

-¿Escuchaste todo?- dije alarmada.

-No pensé que desconfiaras tanto de mí. Me mentiste-

-¡Yo no te mentí!-

-¿Entonces no te vas a casar?-

-Yo… es que… sino…-

-Lo harás…-

-Aquí estás querida Lucy-

-Sting-

Él me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia su lado, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que me di un golpe con un rosal, clavándose así sus espinas.

-¡Ah!-

Traté de soltarme de Sting pero no pude, sólo logré que ejerciera mayor presión en mi brazo y soltara otro grito de dolor.

-¡Suéltala!, la has lastimado imbécil-

-Ella es mía y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana con ella-

Sting tomó mi rostro con su mano restante y me besó a la fuerza, yo sólo pude emitir sonidos desde mi garganta en protesta. Cuando por fin soltó mi rostro comencé a toser porque no me había dejado ni respirar.

-¿Lo ves?, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te dije que la soltaras!-

-No me da la gana-

Natsu se dejó llevar por su coraje, y sin pensarlo soltó un gran golpe dirigido a Sting pero… él no contó con que Sting iba a ser tan cobarde como para usarme de escudo. Natsu trató de detenerse y aunque la fuerza del golpe aligeró, me dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre. Yo caí al suelo sin hacer más que tomar fuertemente mi vientre.

-¡LUCY!- dijo Natsu mientras se hincaba a mi lado.

-Por favor Lucy, reacciona-

Sólo pude toser con fuerza en respuesta.

-Eres un bastardo Sting, me las vas a pagar- dijo Natsu leno de furia-

-Natsu…- le llamé como pude.

-¿Lucy, estás bien?-

-Estoy bien, gracias por reducir la fuerza del golpe-

-Lucy no debí de haberte golpeado, perdóname-

-No fue tu cumpla-

-Fue la de este maldito, y lo haré pagar por ello-

Natsu trató de levantarse, pero yo no lo dejé. Tomé su mano con fuerza y el volteo a verme a los ojos. Estuvimos así por un instante. Respiré un poco profundo y le recordé su promesa.

-Lo prometiste-

-Lo sé… ¡pero esto no tiene perdón!-

-Las promesas no se rompen-

-Lucy…-

-Suficiente plática, me llevo lo que es mío-

Sting me tomó en sus brazos de forma muy retadora, me quejé por la manera tan brusca en que me levantó, Natsu gruñó y quiso hacer algo, pero lo miré y le pedí que no hiciera nada.

-Vuelve cuando sepas usar tu cabeza y no tus puños… jajaja- Fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme en sus brazos.

-Lucy, es tarde, es hora irnos a dormir-

-Lo sé, es que estaba recordando algunas cosas de nuestro pasado-

-¿Las felices?-

-Pues…-

-No pienses en ello, todos hemos cambiado. Hay cosas de las que aún me siento apenado-

-Jajajaja, sabes… pienso que está bien que todo haya ocurrido así. Si alguien me preguntara si quisiera volver a vivir esta vida, diría que sí. Cambiar aunque sea un instante de mi pasado, cambiaría absolutamente todo nuestro futuro. Quien sabe, y tal vez, tú y yo nunca nos habríamos enamorado-

-No digas eso. Estoy seguro de que, no importa el tiempo, dimensión o mundo, siempre te encontraré y eternamente me enamoraré de ti.

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-¿Y si nos lo demostramos?-

-Me parece una idea excelente-. Lo digo mientras apago la única luz que nos alumbraba

* * *

No sé ustedes pero yo disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo.

¡Me siento muy alegre, el viernes conseguí trabajo! Comienzo a ver los frutos de mi esfuerzo. Ha valido la pena sacrificar tantas cosas, aunque a veces nadie me entendía, pero he logrado algo y eso es muy bueno. Nadie dijo que las recompensas llegaban de forma inmediata, hay que saber esforzase y esperar. Al menos eso pienso yo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el transcurso de la semana escribo el nuevo.

No olviden dejar sus Reviews y una vez más, gracias por regalarme unos minutos.

Que tengan un hermoso día.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Eterno esperar

Las imágenes eran nítidas. Estábamos todos juntos, Natsu, Happy, los chicos y yo. El ambiente era el mismo de siempre, el gremio hecho un desastre por peleas por aquí y por allá, así como sillas, ropa y hasta libros, volando por todo el lugar. La única que nunca se involucraba en esos líos era yo, o al menos trataba de, porque al final siempre me arrastraban en sus problemas.

Gray propinó un fuerte golpe y entorpecido Natsu cayó sobre mí. Me dolía la cabeza y mucho, esto debido a que nuestras cabezas chocaron en el momento del impacto. Natsu se hincó frente a mí, me observó detenidamente, me sonrojé y aparté un poco la mirada, poco después la fijé de nuevo en él y ahora su vista se encontraba vaga. Parecía que miraba algo y a la vez a nada. Algo dentro de mí se sacudió y tuve envidia. Deseaba ser ese "algo" o esa "nada" que él observaba.

Pronto todo se volvió turbio, Natsu comenzó a ser alejado de mí por algo indefinido. Sting apareció frente a mí, tratando de imitar la pose anterior de Natsu, y aunque estaba logrando copiar sus actos no era lo mismo. Sting no tenía ni un poco de lo que era Natsu. Él se dio cuenta de que yo lo había percibido y en seguida comenzó a burlarse de mí, me tomó de la barbilla y me enseñó un gremio, el cual carecía de calor, de vibra, de emoción y color, era opaco y triste. Era Fairy Tail. Sin embargo lo que me hizo sentir dolor en el estómago fue él. Estaba ahí, sentado, como esperando a que algo ocurriera, sin chispa, sin carisma. Era Natsu.

Todo desapareció y comencé a abrir los ojos a mi nueva pesadilla.

Según me informaron las sirvientas me había desmayado en el patio, ellas estaban seguras de que era por culpa de Natsu, a quien calificaban por despreciable por hacerme tal cosa. Les dije cuan equivocadas estaban y sólo me dijeron que yo aún estaba un poco confundida, que el señor Sting había visto todo y que Natsu era un desalmado golpeador de mujeres. No importó cuánto lo intenté, no pude sacarlas de su error. Para ellas el único bueno del cuento era el señor Sting.

Me mantuve en cama unos días, sólo los que Sting me permitió, porque si por mí hubiera sido, créanme que nunca me habría levantado. Me obligó a tomar clases de modales, como si nunca en mi vida los hubiera estudiado, me prohibió contacto alguno con mi gremio y me privó de cualquier hoja y pluma que pudiera haber en la casa, estaba decidido a hacerme la vida imposible, el problema para él, es que a pesar de que yo ya no podía tener acceso a nada de lo que antes amaba, mantenía en totalidad mi ser. Para obligarme a rendirme ante sus pies hizo realidad mi más grande miedo.

-No, Sting, me has quitado todo. ¡Esto no!-

-Lucy, no soy tonto, y sé perfectamente que lo que te mantiene en pie es eso-

-Te has metido en mi vida sin parar, no puedes obligarme a abandonar lo último que queda de mi ser-

-Claro que puedo-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Magia que acabo de adquirir, sólo para esta ocasión-

-¡Aléjate de mí!-

-Sujétenla-

-¡Noooo! ¡Leo, Virgo!-

-Sabes que no puedes llamarlos-

-Eres un desgraciado, hasta eso te has llevado. Mis preciadas llaves…-

-No la suelten-

-¡No!, por favor, no… Eso no Sting, por favor… Haré lo que sea pero no hagas eso…-

Supliqué como nunca imaginé, me hinqué, le lloré y le imploré pero él… no escuchó… sólo dijo –De todas formas harás lo que yo diga-

Mis lágrimas nunca habían sido tan amargas como en ese momento a excepción de esas veces en que recuerdo esa horrenda experiencia.

Sting hizo desaparecer de mi cuerpo ese símbolo tan preciado para mí. La imagen que había dado inicio a mi verdadera vida y la misma que en ese momento marcaba el final del ciclo de mi felicidad. Mi marca de Fairy Tail.

Mis ahora nulos deseos de hacer algo para cambiar mi futuro definitivamente hacían contraste con los objetivos de Natsu.

Mis pensamientos se volvieron confusos, lo suficiente como para sólo observar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Las personas estaban preparando todo para una fiesta, llevaban muebles de un lugar a otro, me traían nuevos vestidos me cambiaban y peinaban, así eran los días. Ellos deseaban elegir algo especial pero parecía que por más que lo intentaban no encontraban lo que buscaban. A veces me preguntaban si me gustaban los vestidos, yo sólo los miraba unos segundos, después volvía a perderme.

Llegó un momento en el que mis recuerdos se volvieron vagos y otros parecían difuminados. Sentía que algo estaba olvidando, pero no sabía qué.

Un día se acercó a mi Sting, hizo uno reverencia y me dio su mano. Estaba invitándome a bailar con él. Yo no respondí. Tomó mi mano y me levantó, en un principio caminé de forma torpe pero seguí. Me tomó por la cintura y guio mis pasos. Danzamos por varios minutos, que para mí fueron eternos.

-Lucy, debes despertar-

-…-

Sting me acercó más a él y apoyó su frente en la mía. Su mirada tenía algo especial. No sé qué era, pero me embelesaba. Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Por algunos segundos estuvimos así, hasta que su deseo de llamar mi atención surgió.

-Llevas demasiados días así. Te necesito aquí Lucy, a mi lado. Extraño tu personalidad, tu sonrisa, tus abrazos, tus besos…-

Mi mente se perturbó. Mi mirada tembló, agaché un poco mi rostro y busqué en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos algo que probara esos besos, abrazos, esas sonrisas dirigidas a él y no pude recordar a la perfección. Recuperé sensaciones. Sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, sus labios susurrándome al oído, su boca sobre la mía… Sin embargo, no podía obtener todas esas imágenes en mi mente de manera clara. Tuve miedo sin razón.

-Lucy, te amo- me susurró.

Levanté mi vista, me miró de forma profunda y yo a él. Estaba todo tan confuso, yo deseaba recordar. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me acercó a él. Mis ojos se sintieron pesados y se dejaron caer en medio de la inquietud de mi corazón. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Me exalté… a mi mente no llegó ningún recuerdo, pero no me separé de él. En un intento de obtener lo que tanto deseaba profundicé nuestro beso, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y desaparecí por completo la distancia entre nosotros. Sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y entonces, mi mente dejó de funcionar. Me extravié entre todas esas sensaciones tan nuevas para mí. Tal vez habríamos seguido besándonos pero alguien aclaró su garganta cerca de nosotros y por ello nos separamos, aunque muy lentamente. Sentí arder mis mejillas y mi corazón latir con fuerza. Nos miramos unos segundos, él me sonrió y yo le sonreí.

Sting se volvió más atento conmigo, cada que me miraba me sorprendía con un ramo de flores, unos chocolates o un libro. Lo curioso es que la mayor sorpresa que me tenía era muy diferente a las demás y era una bastante ambiciosa.

-Lucy, tengo una sorpresa para ti-

-¡Wow!, ¿cuál es?-

-Bueno, si te dijera no sería una sorpresa, ¿no crees?-

-Jajaja, tienes razón-

-Cierra los ojos-

-Si ya los cerré ¿por qué me pones una venda?-

-Porque no quiero que espíes-

-Mmmm-

-Te gustará-

-Confiaré en ti-

Sting me guio, se aseguró de que no tropezara con nada y cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino me quitó la venda. Era un cuarto grande, muy hermoso. Caminé por toda la habitación, me dio la impresión de que ya había estado en ella antes pero no pude reconocerla. Los colores estaban llenos de vida y el cuarto contaba con una gran ventana con balcón y un baño totalmente equipado. Había estado tan distraída con todos esos detalles que no me había dado cuenta del tamaño de la cama. Cuando la observé por fin, me percaté de que era una cama matrimonial. En el centro había un gran corazón hecho de pétalos, se veía muy linda, pero lo que me distrajo de gran manera fue la pequeña cajita que había en el buró. Me sonrojé mucho al darme cuenta de lo que era.

-¿Te gusta?, la he preparado para nosotros, será nuestro cuarto de casados, aunque… estaba pensando que podríamos comenzar a compartir la habitación…-

Escuchar eso, con esa voz seductora que a veces hacía, provocó que se me erizara la piel. Comencé a respirar de forma un tanto anormal y surgió la necesidad de escapar, pero no me atreví.

Se acercó y me besó. No pude corresponderle, me sentía muy nerviosa. Besó mi mejilla, mi cuello y pasó sus manos por toda mi espalda, no conforme con ello comenzó a desabotonar mi vestido, mi corazón latió con demasiada fuerza, sentía que se me iba a salir. Sting recargó su cuerpo sobre el mío y perdí el equilibrio. Caímos sobre la cama, él sobre mí. Se separó un poco de mí, bajó un poco mi vestido y antes de seguir me miró a los ojos. Me miraba diferente. Había lujuria en su mirada. Acercó su boca a mi pecho y…

-¡No!- exclamé mientras lo empujaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me respondió evidentemente molesto.

-No quiero… no quiero hacerlo-

-Lucy, no puedes dejarme así-

-Lo siento Sting, yo no puedo-

Me levanté de la cama y traté de correr, él me tomó del brazo y me tiró sobre la cama, volvió a estar sobre mí, pero esta vez su actitud daba miedo. Me volvió a besar, mientras tocaba mi cuerpo con fuerza, tanta que hacía que chillara de dolor.

Gritaba que se detuviera, que por favor no lo hiciera y sentí como si fuera un deja vú, sin embargo no pude pensar bien en ello porque Sting comenzó a desvestirse. Primero se quitó la camisa, todavía se daba el lujo de hacerlo de forma seductora, tenía miedo y todo, pero no estaba ciega, ese hombre en verdad quería seducirme, algo ciertamente incoherente con sus acciones.

En su descuido por tratar de ser sexy mientras trataba de abusar de mí, le di un fuerte golpe con mi rodilla en su entrepierna. Debió ser realmente doloroso por la forma en que cayó al suelo sin aire y en posición fetal. A penas lo vi en el suelo salí corriendo directo a mi cuarto. Tomé algunas de mis cosas, arreglé como pude mi vestido y bajé corriendo las escaleras, deseaba poder salir antes de que Sting se recuperara pero no lo logré. Él me alcanzó, me tomó con excesiva fuerza de los brazos, tanta que mis cosas cayeron al suelo. Me alzó haciéndome sentir mayor dolor en mis brazos. Estaba muy enojado. Podía ver sus escamas en sus brazos y rostros, él deseaba hacerme pagar. Mis lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-Eres una maldita-

-¡Suéltame!-

-Serás mía Lucy, entiéndelo-

-¡Nunca!-

En ese instante Sting me dejó caer con fuerza, haciéndome gritar por el dolor, él se puso en cuclillas, me miró fijamente, sonrió de forma macabra y me dijo – No te pregunté-

Las puertas principales de la mansión se abrieron y la luz nos cegó.

-Señor, tiene visita-

-Corrección, nosotros no somos visita-

-Viviremos en esta casa-

Escuché cómo unas maletas cayeron con fuerza al suelo, y cómo dos personas se acercaban a nosotros.

-No estás sola-

Me susurró un joven muy apuesto. Por su apariencia inferí que pertenecía a la alta sociedad, aunque… sus cabellos rosados no eran comunes por el lugar.

La segunda persona se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Era tan cálido. Cuando se separó de mi pude mirarlo claramente, era mi padre.

-Hija, estamos aquí para ayudarte-

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?, esta es mi casa. ¡LARGO!-

-Estás muy equivocado Sting-

-Parece que alguien no leyó en su totalidad el contrato-

-¿Qué dices idiota?-

-Lo que es-

-Te voy a…-

Sting intentó golpear al chico de cabellos rosados pero él, de forma muy elegante lo esquivó.

-Parece que debes aprender a defenderte de otras maneras, ¿o no?, Sting-

Ese día definitivamente dio un vuelco a toda mi existencia.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado.

He leído todos los reviews, gracias por dejarlos me hace feliz.

Una cosa que me gustaría dejar en claro es que Natsu no ha hecho "nada" en sí, porque tengo algo preparado para él. No se me desesperen.

A lo mejor con este capítulo ya se darán una idea de por dónde va la cosa y qué podría hacer Natsu.

Otra cosa, no he explicado por qué la confusión de Lucy y su repentino "cambio" respecto a Sting, pero supongo pueden deducirlo. En el siguiente capítulo hablare sobre ese dato.

Nos vemos, y muchas gracias por regalarme algunos minutos de su tiempo. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 El regreso

Mi padre discutió unos momentos con Sting, al final se dirigieron al despacho y nos dejaron solos. Sting quiso llevarme con él pero me negué. Ante mi padre no se atrevería a obligarme. El joven de cabellos rosados de acercó a mí, se hincó y de una forma inesperada, me abrazó. Me quedé inmóvil.

-Lucy, no sabes cuánto tuve qué controlarme para no matar a ese maldito. ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Él se veía muy preocupado, parecía conocerme, pero yo no lo reconocía de ninguna parte. ¿Quién era?, ¿por qué me veía así? Mientras yo me realizaba un sinfín de preguntas él sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó mis lágrimas.

-Guarda tus lágrimas para cuando regresemos al gremio-.

-¿Gremio?-

-Lucy, ¡ese maldito te ha lesionado los brazos!-

El chico me lo dijo tan exaltado que me asusté, apenas fui consciente de las crecientes marcas en mis brazos sentí dolor.

-¿Lucy, qué le ha pasado a tu vestido?, y… a tu… -

El joven tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas y no dejó de mirarla. Se comportaba muy extraño, yo sólo la retiré con rapidez y la escondí en mi pecho, fue un auto reflejo.

-La marca de nuestro gremio… él fue capaz de…-

-¡No sé de qué hablas!-

-Lucy, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿por qué me miras así?-

-¡No te conozco! ¡No me hables con tanta confianza!-

El joven pareció sorprenderse, sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios se separaron. Se quedó petrificado algunos segundos, bajó su vista y…

-¿No me recuerdas?-

-…-

-Soy yo, soy Natsu…-

Escuché su nombre y me sentí sacudida por dentro. Fue como si un balde de agua fría se derramara en mi interior, sentí frío, mucho frío. Imágenes sin sentido inundaron mi cabeza convirtiéndose en una pesadilla. Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y después… nada.

Perdí el conocimiento, desperté en mi cama. Mi padre estaba sentado en el borde de la misma. Él me sonrió y me preguntó sobre cómo me sentía, yo sólo estaba un poco adormilada, así que me encontraba bien. Mi padre esperó un poco a que la pesadez de mis ojos desapareciera y sin perder tiempo comenzó a hablar conmigo.

-Lucy, sé que estás confundida. Han pasado muchas cosas, más de las que pensé. Sé que tienes recuerdos confusos y el sentimiento de que "algo" te falta. Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado y te haya provocado eso, debes saber cosas importantes, pero primero, ¿por qué crees que debes casarte con Sting?-

Lo que me dijo mi padre sólo me confundió más, ¿cómo sabía que yo me sentía así?, ¿algo me pasó?, ¿qué?, y la más extraño de todo, ¿por qué creo que debo casarme con Sting?

-Porque estamos comprometidos-

-¿Y por qué están comprometidos?-

-Porque… Papá… no lo sé…-

-¿Sientes algo por él?-

-Tampoco lo sé-

-Lo supuse… ¿puedes recordar algo antes de tu "compromiso"?-

-No… no lo entiendo… sólo hay partes en blanco… como si las hubieran borrado-

-Hija, has perdido una parte importante de tu memoria. No sé cómo pasó, pero hasta donde yo sé, tú no te comprometiste con él por amor-

-¿Entonces?-

Mi padre me contó todo lo relacionado con el contrato, que yo debía casarme con Sting y que debía de dar a luz a un varón en nuestro primer año de matrimonio, sino era así él iba a perderlo todo, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que ya había perdido sus bienes, sólo poseía su libertad y Sting había usado esa carta a su favor para atraerme a él.

-Papá… prácticamente me apostaste…-

-Hija, lo siento mucho… era una persona muy ambiciosa, ¡sabes que ya no lo soy!-

-No, no lo sé. Ya no sé quién eres-

-Hija…-

-Por favor, vete-

Mi padre intentó hablar conmigo una vez más, pero no se lo permití. No estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. No quería saber nada más. Era demasiado por un día.

Por dentro sólo tenía un revoltijo de emociones. Tristeza, enojo, soledad… Estaba en esa línea inexistente, aquella que marca la realidad del sueño, esa misma que siempre nos asusta cuando creemos estar despiertos y en realidad seguimos dormidos. ¿Cómo saber si todo era verdad? Había un pensamiento sobre otro en mi mente. Surgían con tanta rapidez que me mareaba y no podía digerirlos en totalidad. ¿En qué momento podría saber mi verdad?

-Lu- chan, eso suena realmente horrible-

-Lo fue. Es una confusión tan grande… que no se lo deseo a nadie-

-Te comprendo-

-A propósito, ¿por qué sigues agregando el "chan" a mi nombre?-

-Lo siento, Lu- chan. Es que suena muy lindo, aunque sé que ya no es propio. ¿Te molesta?-

-En realidad no. Me haces sentir joven-

-Eres joven-

-Bueno, sí, pero ya no tanto-

-Lo que pasa es que esos dos absorben tu energía-

-Y hasta más. Son muy hiperactivos-

-¿A quién se parecerán?, jajaja-

-Ay, Levy. Creo que eso todo el gremio lo sabe, jajaja-

-Tienes razón, hablando de ellos, ¿dónde están?-

-Salieron con su padre-

-Con razón, todo está muy silencioso. Pero creo que es mejor así, algo me dice que esta historia no es para todas las edades-

-¡Levy!-

-Bueno, era un decir. Pero mírate, ¡te has puesto roja!-

-No es cierto-

-Cómo no. Ahora tendrás que contarme TODO con lujo de detalles-

-Este…-

-Lu- chan…-

-Continuaré con la historia-

-Perfecto-

Esa noche no pude dormir. No importaron las vueltas que me di en la cama, ni la cantidad de té que tomé. Nada funcionó.

Lo que yo no sabía era que, mientras sufría por no poder dormir, mi padre mantenía una plática importante con el chico de cabello rosado.

-Natsu, ella no te recuerda-

-Lo sé… no recuerda nada, parece que todo el plan se fue a la basura-

-No lo creo-

-Yo creo que sí. Desde un principio debí matar a ese desgraciado y arrebatarle a Lucy-

-Y entonces ella te habría dejado de hablar-

-…-

-Sabes muy bien que si te enfrentas de esa forma con Sting saldremos perdiendo. Yo terminaré en la cárcel, obviamente tú también y Lucy quedaría sola. Eso si lograras matarlo, de no ser así, ellos terminarían juntos y con un hijo-

-Tsk-

-Sé que te molesta permanecer tan pasivo pero, ahora lo más importante es recuperarla a ella-

-¿Te refieres a sus recuerdos?-

-Y a su verdadero yo. Al borrarle a Fairy Tail de su cabeza ha cambiado. Ahora es como era antes de conocerlos a ustedes. Los buenos sentimientos que aprendió en el gremio se han perdido, incluyendo los lazos de amistad que tenía con ustedes. Debes recuperarla-

-¿Si no me recuerda, cómo lo haré?-

-Retomaremos parte del plan. Sólo que ahora agregaremos la parte de "conquistarla"-

-¿Conquistarla?-

-Sí. Tendrás que hacer que se fije en ti. Se casarán y tendrán un hijo-

-¡¿Un qué?!-

-Es la única forma de evitar que tenga una vida desdichada al lado de un hombre al que no ama, además de que yo no iría a la cárcel, recuperaría mi fortuna, anexaría la fortuna de la familia de Sting, y ustedes vivirían en la mansión Hearfilia. Todo sería perfecto-

-Viejo, estás loco. Además, se supone que el contrato decía que ella debía casarse con Sting. ¿Cómo se supone que solucionarás eso? -

-El contrato dice que si ellos rompen el acuerdo yo tengo derecho a casar a mi hija con quien me venga en gana y quedarme con el dinero de ellos. Además es eso o permitir que se case con Sting y nunca la vuelvas a ver. Por cierto, no te conseguí esos maestros sólo porque sí-

-Hmp-

-No olvides lo que te enseñó el maestro ese sobre "El arte de la seducción"-

-Es imposible de olvidar semejante cosa…-

-Ahora ve-

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora?-

-No hay mejor momento que la noche-

* * *

Me senté sobre el borde de mi cama. Estaba realmente exhausta. Moría de sueño y cansancio, y nada que descansaba. Esa cama me parecía realmente molesta, tanto que presentía que el piso sería más cómodo. Cuando me disponía a probar la "suavidad" del suelo escuché un ruido, alarmada di un pequeño salto de la cama a la puerta, me quedé quieta observando. Había olvidado poner el seguro. Una mano se adentró en la habitación, yo di un pequeño paso hacia atrás, después otro y otro, hasta que quedé pegada a la pared.

En verdad temía que fuera Sting, no quería verlo ni en pintura.

Mi cuarto estaba muy oscuro, sólo se filtraban algunos rayos de luz por entre las cortinas. Luz de la luna. Sólo así pude distinguir poco a poco la figura que se acercaba a mí con lentitud.

-Lucy…-

Su voz no sonaba parecida a la de Sting, ni un poco. Eso significaba que era otra persona y estaba segura de que no era mi padre. El pánico me invadió y en el instante que traté de gritar algo obstruyó la salida de mi voz. Una mano estaba tapando mi boca. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los míos y su otra mano se posó a un costado de mi cuerpo.

Puse mis manos sobre la suya, traté de alejarlo de mí pero no pude. Pegó su pecho al mío con tranquilidad, sentí al instante sus latidos acompasados con los míos. Ambos latían rápidamente. Era como si él también tuviera miedo.

Dejé de pensar en el ritmo de su corazón cuando caí en la cuenta de que su pecho estaba completamente desnudo. ¿Qué rayos estaba tratando de hacer? Recargó su barbilla en mi clavícula y poco después subió hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, no conforme con ello jugó conmigo. Mordió mi oreja y exhaló de tal forma sobre ella, que las oleadas de tibias me golpeaban como suaves caricias. Me negaba a seguir con ello. Movía mi cuerpo, trataba de empujarlo, pero nada lograba, más que distinguir con mayor exactitud lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo.

Su cabello rosó son mi mejilla y una tenue luz lo alumbró. Estoy segura de que su cabello se veía rosado. ¿Ere al chico de esa tarde?, ¿por qué estaba en mi cuarto?, ¿por qué me estaba tocando?

-Lucy, me recordarás porque yo te recuerdo. Vivirás y viviré. Crearemos una vida en la que ambos estaremos juntos, por siempre-

Sus palabras eran un susurro. Casi imperceptible. Pero audible. Una ridícula contradicción propia de mí. No hay manera de expresar con palabras la forma en que dijo eso y a la vez no lo hizo.

Me dejó muda, se percató de ello. Alejó su mano de mis labios y puso en ellos algo muy diferente… los suyos…

-¿Lu- chan, en un momento como ese te estabas fijando en esas cosas?, ¿y tan pronto te besó?-

-¡Levy, era imposible no fijarme!, estaba pegado a mí, no era como si pudiera cegar mi sentido del tacto, y sí…-

-Ya me voy dando cuenta, Lu-chan, ahora sigue-

-Lo siento Levy, tendrás que esperar hasta un poco más tarde, es hora de hacer la comida-

-Pero, Lu- chan-

-Anda, ayúdame y terminaré más rápido-

-Perfecto-

* * *

¡Hola!, ¿cómo están? Yo estoy hecha un lío. Estoy en finales de semestre y tengo una tarea sobre otra. Me toca participar en una obra de teatro y leer un libro en una semana (Rayuela, quien lo haya leído o sepa cuál es entenderá mi situación).

Volviendo a la historia, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado. Ya tenía muchas ganas de continuar el Fic. A penas termine oficialmente mis clases comenzaré a escribir más. Que tengan un lindo día. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo. Bye, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

¿Quién eres tú?

El sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, sino fuera porque mi habitación tenía cortinas oscuras la luz habría golpeado de lleno en mi rostro, aunque eso no impidió que algunos destellos se infiltraran por medio de una pequeña abertura que habían dejado por error los sirvientes.

Sentí mi cuerpo tenso y un poco adolorido, pasé mi muñeca por mis ojos porque casi no podía ver. Bostecé un poco y como pude me levanté. La respuesta a mi problema muscular era eso, el suelo. Había dormido ahí, pero ¿por qué? A mi mente vinieron las imágenes de la noche pasada y me sonrojé. Miré a todas partes, no había nadie. Pasé mis manos por mi cuerpo, estaba "bien". Lo único que parecía estar fuera de lugar era mi cabello, estaba hecho un lío, un poco más de lo normal.

Me senté en la cama, y profundicé cuanto pude en la situación. Di vueltas y vueltas a mis pensamientos, llegué a la conclusión de que sólo había sido un sueño. Pero, ¿por qué con él? Ni si quiera lo conocía, no lo suficiente como para soñar que… me coqueteaba… Sacudí mi cabeza y despejé cuanto pude mi mente.

Revisé mi armario, tomé el primer vestido que encontré y me lo puse. El vestido era lindo pero me quedaba bastante ajustado. Le resté importancia porque sólo quería salir al patio, pensar un poco y quizás… volver a hablar con mi padre. Después volvería a mi cuarto.

Recorrí los senderos del jardín sin problema alguno. Todo era muy hermoso, había grandes rosales y arbustos con formas, aunque más de uno era igual a Lector y Sting. La calma de mi paseo se vio interrumpida cuando cerca de una de las casas vi humo. Aceleré mi paso preocupada por lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo, si algo se estaba quemando y se salía de control, los trabajadores podrían perder sus viviendas y eso no lo podía permitir.

Llegué al lugar, no vi más que un arbusto con forma de Sting en llamas y a él incendiando otros arbustos.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡Oh!, Lucy-

-¿Por qué los quemas?-

-Porque tienen la forma de él-

- Es peligroso que hagas algo así, las casas de los sirvientes están cerca-

-No te preocupes, puedo controlar el fuego- dijo Natsu, mostrándome cómo en cuestión de segundos podía comer todo ese fuego.

Lo observé atónita, ¿qué tipo de hombre era él?

-Pensé que tenías modales-

-Y los tengo-

-Una persona de bien no haría algo así con la naturaleza-

-Una persona de bien no forzaría a la naturaleza a tener su cara-

-Es cierto, pero no me gusta que quemes las plantas-

-Bien, no lo haré, pero a cambio, quiero que me acompañes a pasear-

-¿Qué?, ¿a dónde?-

-Sólo ven-

Natsu me tomó de la muñeca jalándome durante todo el camino, hasta que llegamos a una laguna de la propiedad. En la orilla había un bote, mismo al que él me subió sin previo aviso.

La situación se tornó extraña, ¿era todo aquello algún tipo de cita? La idea me hizo sonrojar. El lugar era muy hermoso. Los árboles, las flores, la montaña, el clima, el agua… En realidad el ambiente era muy relajante, daban ganas de dormir un rato y soñar, soñar infinitamente.

Lo único que no concordaba era su actitud, ¿me había llevado hasta allí sólo para ignorarme? No dejaba de mirar hacia otro lado mientras se recargaba en un extremo del bote.

Su actitud afectó el estado tranquilo en el que me encontraba, así que busqué iniciar una conversación.

-Es muy tranquilo aquí-

-…-

-¿Por qué me trajiste al río?-

-…-

-Oye, ¡te estoy hablando!-

-bububbu-

Estaba tan molesta que lo sujeté de su chaqueta para hacerlo voltear y decirle a la cara unas cuantas cosas, sin embargo esto sólo precipitó lo inevitable. En un falso movimiento (o al menos eso creo), él cayó sobre mis piernas obligándome a gritarle –PERVERTIDO- y posteriormente a darle un buen golpe. El bote se balanceó con fuerza, yo sentí que me mareaba, él cayó al agua y yo lo seguí, después nada.

Abrí los ojos con mucha pesadez, todo estaba oscuro o al menos así parecía, tenía frío, hacía frío, pero también sentí algo cálido sobre mí. Poco a poco comencé a mirar bien y me percaté de que estaba en sus brazos. Él parecía dormido. De esta forma se miraba muy apacible, como si fuera otro y no aquél que vi por la tarde quemando los arbustos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios y por alguna razón, tuve ganas de que él también sonriera.

-Despertaste- me dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

-Ehh, ¿qué ocurrió?-

-Bueno, te desmayaste después de golpearme y caímos al lago… por suerte reaccioné antes de que todo se complicara-

-No creí haberte golpeado tan fuerte…-

-No es eso… Es cierto, tú… no lo recuerdas…-

-¿A qué te refieres?, ya van varias veces que haces referencia a mis recuerdos-

-Nosotros ya nos conocíamos Lucy, somos del mismo gremio, de Fairy Tail-

-¿Fairy Tail?-

-Sí-

-Pero yo no puedo usar magia-

-Claro que puedes, eres una maga estelar-

-Eso no es cierto-

-¡Claro que lo es Lucy!-

-No. No lo es- dije mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya.

La discusión estaba alargándose, estaba enojándome de nuevo y a pesar de que estaba acalorada por ello sentí una ráfaga de aire frío en mi pecho, ahí me di cuenta de que, de hecho, no traía puesta la parte de arriba de mi vestido, ni siquiera el corsé…

-Kyaaaaaaaaa- Llevé como autoreflejo mis manos a mi pecho. Me sentí totalmente abochornada.

-Lucy, sobre eso…- antes de que terminara de hablar le propiné una gran bofetada. A causa de eso él me soltó, pero lo que yo no sabía es que, eso en vez de ayudarme sólo complicaría las cosas.

Estábamos en una parte medio alta (estaban una parte rocosa), así que caí rodando, mi vestido se atoró entre las piedras y pude sostenerme un poco, fue entonces cuando vi al lago como loco, en realidad ya no parecía un lago… parecía un río… uno muy violento. Comencé a angustiarme, sabía que si el río me atrapaba no viviría para contarlo. El problema es que todo estaba demasiado resbaloso, la oscuridad apenas si me dejaba ver y ya no tenía cómo sostenerme.

-Lucy, toma mi mano, ¡ahora!-

Sin dudarlo tomé su mano abrazándome a él como pude.

Mi corazón latía con mucha rapidez, mis manos estaban atoradas en su espalda. Lo había tomado con tanta fuerza que no podía separarme. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, estuve a punto de morir, fue lo único que susurré.

-Nunca dejaría que te pasara algo-

-Gracias…-

-…-

A penas me tranquilicé un poco comencé a hacer preguntas.

-¿Por qué el lago está así?-

-No lo sé… pareciera un río… pero estoy seguro de que cuando llegamos estaba totalmente calmado, parecía un lago. Aunque no soy experto en estas cosas-

-Jajajaja, auch- no puede evitar reírme ante su comentario.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás lastimada?-

-No pasa nada-

-Si algo ocurre dime- pidió Natsu mientras se acomodaba para verme a la cara.

-¡Ay!, sólo no te muevas- dije un poco molesta.

-Me preocupas, dime dónde te lastimaste y podré ver qué tan mal está-

-No puedo decirlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es muy vergonzoso…- dije apenada.

-Lucy, no seas cabezota y dime-

-Es, es… ¡es en el pecho! ¿Contento?-

Mi cara se convirtió en un jitomate. No quería decirle algo así, pero no me dejó opción, y en cierta parte tenía razón, no me podría ayudar sino le decía lo que ocurría. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando él volteó a otra parte y me dijo - te… te ayudaré en lo que pueda…- por un segundo juraría que se sonrojó.

-¡No permitiría que un pervertido como tú me tocara! Para empezar es tu culpa que me haya lastimado, sino me hubieras quitado el corset yo…-

-¡Te estabas ahogando Lucy!-

-…-

-Tardé en reaccionar cuando caímos al agua, sabes que no soporto los transportes, te vi ahí, en el fondo del agua, cayendo sin parar y como pude te saqué, pero me estaba siendo imposible reanimarte. Diablos, ¡NO RESPIRABAS! Intentaba e intentaba y nada, entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad no estaba haciendo contacto con tu pecho por ese maldito corset. Apenas lo quité, te di respiración boca a boca y escupiste toda el agua. Te mantuve entre mis brazos un rato, hasta que me aseguré de que estabas bien. Tu respiración se normalizó… busqué el bote para que saliéramos de este lugar pero no lo encontré… Se hizo de noche, la corriente aumentó, te traje hasta esta parte lejana de ese lago, río o lo que sea… me quedé dormido y lo demás tú ya lo conoces- dijo un poco enfadado.

Me sentí avergonzada por haberlo acusado injustamente, sino hubiera sido por él en ese instante estaría muerta.

-Lo siento mucho…-

-Lucy… no soportaría si te ocurriera algo…-

-Natsu… ¿qué soy para ti?-

Él me sujetó con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos, olvidando claramente que eso me dolía; ignoré el dolor y lo escuché.

-Tú, eras la chica que pudo devolverle la diversión a mi vida. Me había resignado a estar sumergido en un mundo gris por segunda ocasión. Nada me importaba realmente, más que mi inseparable amigo Happy. Pero tú, llegaste tan llena de vida, energía y amistad, que rompiste los muros que yo había puesto para protegerme. Comencé a tenerte confianza y a compartir un sin número de aventuras contigo. Recuerdo esas veces en que peleamos juntos y esas ocasiones en las que me metía a tu cuarto y te sorprendía cuando apenas ibas a acostarte o acababas de salir de bañarte. En ocasiones compartimos cuarto, platicamos de todo tipo de cosas y reímos de otras tantas. Recuerdo lo agobiante que fue para mí verte llorar y de alguna forma despedirte de mí. Te prometí que no arreglaría las cosas con golpes, y tontamente pensé que sería algo pasajero, que después me dirías "Natsu, golpea a todos", pero no fue así. Te fuiste, nos dejaste… Cuando te vi en sus brazos, cuando escuché su compromiso me deshice, comprendí que los buenos tiempos estaban por desaparecer, no quise resignarme aunque me pediste que me fuera, busqué la forma de intervenir, porque no conocía otra que la pelea, la encontré. Llegué ese día, él te estaba haciendo daño… la rabia me recorrió todo el cuerpo y sólo me controlé porque te lo prometí… Admito que cuando vi tu mano sentí que todo se había perdido. La marca de Fairy Tail significa más que eso, es también la representación de todos los recuerdos adquiridos en el gremio, si desaparece, todo se va con ella. No sé si existirá la forma de regresarte cada recuerdo, lo que sí sé, es que estoy dispuesto a volver a crearlos a tu lado, porque siempre has estado ahí para mí… y yo no puedo ver mi futuro sin ti… -

-Lu – chan, es algo muy lindo, no puedo creer que esa cabeza dura haya dicho algo como eso-

-Cuando Natsu se siente atrapado es más sincero-

-Es tan romántico-

-Bueno Levy, deja te recuerdo que él no es el único romántico por aquí-

-Lu-chan, no cambies el tema. Además, tengo una gran duda-

-Dime-

- No comprendo cómo es que Sting violó el contrato-

-Bueno, resulta que Sting se fue con su dragón antes de que yo dejara mi casa para unirme a FT-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es, por ello mi padre pudo regresar a la mansión. La mansión era realmente de mi padre, sin embargo, por trámites legales le pertenecía a Sting, eso mientras no se arreglara el asunto sobre con quién me iba a casar…-

-Pero, ¿si el contrato había sido roto primero por él, no se supone que ya no tenía derecho a casarse contigo?-

-Exacto, pero olvidas un detalle. Yo no recordaba nada. Así que dependía de mi decisión el verdadero destino de la mansión y el dinero-

-Ahhh, ya entendí, eso explica por qué…-

-Eso hay que dejarlo para otro día, después de todo, en ese momento yo no estaba consciente de muchas cosas-

-Yo quiero saber más-

-Será mañana-

-Está bien-

-Por cierto, ¿él tampoco tenía camisa verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que los dos estaban en contacto piel con piel verdad?-

-¡LEVY!-

-Jajajaja-

-¡Yo nunca te dije eso!-

-¿Entonces es cierto?-

-…-

* * *

¡Hola!, siento muchísimo la extrema tardanza. Pero como una vez dije: "No dejo Fics sin terminar".

Como se habrán dado cuenta, por fin explico un detalle que se me había pasado. Sé que la personalidad de Natsu no es exacta, sin embargo usualmente lo manejo así. Por cierto, lo del fuego, sé que Natsu no puede comer su propio fuego, así que no piensen que fue un error lo que describí, simplemente he dicho que ha quemado los arbustos, no cómo lo ha hecho. Jejejeje.

Por lo pronto es todo, ojalá les haya gustado.

Y como siempre digo: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer las cosas que se me vienen a la mente.

No olviden dejar un Review. Hasta pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi gran amiga Ashura - Uzumaki, quien siempre me da su apoyo incondicional. Te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre. ¡Ánimo!

* * *

Capítulo 9

Enfermo

Las nubes recorrieron el cielo con lentitud, parecía que nunca iban a abandonarlo, que nunca iban a dejar de obscurecer el panorama. Al final, como en todo, el cielo se despejó. No hay una sola tormenta que sea eterna, y ésta no era la excepción. Sin una explicación clara, el día llegó.

Ella despertó con cierta inquietud. Sentía frío y calidez. Estaba segura de que el sol le molestaba, pero le constaba que no era el origen de la calidez que sentía en sus brazos y pecho.

La joven conectó sus sentidos con su mente. Aún con los ojos cerrados se detuvo a analizar la situación. Había algo entre sus brazos. Como si un pequeño y repentino rayo de luz la hubiera golpeado abrió los ojos. Lo primero que su vista pudo apreciar fue aquel joven de cabellos rosados durmiendo tranquilamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente cuando descubrió que ella estaba en brazos de él, y no solamente eso, ¡partes de sus cuerpos estaban desnudos!

-¡Kyaa!- exclamó arrojando al chico lejos de ella.

-Argh- fue lo que se pudo escuchar cuando él se estrelló contra las rocas.

Lucy, avergonzada, sólo se quedó inmóvil algunos segundos. Quiso decir muchas cosas, algunas como: "¡Hentai!, ¡aprovechado!, entre otras. Definitivamente la situación se había tornado extraña, claro, tomando en cuenta cómo eran las cosas antes. Sin embargo, Lucy se contuvo.

El pelirosado hacía ruidos, pero no se movía. Era como si evitara moverse mucho. Daba la impresión de que ella lo había lastimado. La rubia, preocupada, se acercó a él, sin descuidar ni un momento sus pechos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo titubeante.

-Tsk… ¿Por qué me arrojaste?- contestó quedamente.

-¿Y tú por qué me tenías así?- inquirió.

-¿A caso querías morir de frío?- dijo lejanamente.

-No… pero... ¿Por qué no mejor me cubriste con mi ropa o la tuya?-

-Ambos estábamos mojados. Además, la temperatura de mi cuerpo es más elevada, supuse que sería más cómodo para ti- dijo sin querer él.

Los colores invadieron con mayor fuerza el rostro de Lucy. Natsu en ese momento trató de acomodarse, para poderla ver bien. La posición en la que se encontraba no le permitía enfocarla correctamente. Al menos ésa era su conclusión.

Al tratar de moverse pisó en falso, resbaló y cayó por un desnivel de la montaña. Lucy al percatarse de esto olvidó su vergüenza y lo tomó de ambas manos antes de que cayera en totalidad. No estaban en una zona exageradamente alta, pero una caída desde ahí, sobre las piedras podría matarlo. En el instante en que tomó sus manos se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación. Natsu no tenía buena cara. Sus manos estaban calientes, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada se encontraba algo perdida.

-¡Natsu!- gritó la chica; sin embargo el joven no respondió.

-No te sueltes, necesito que te esfuerces. ¡No puedo sola!, ¡Natsu!-

-Lucy… pensé que te importaba…- bromeó el Dragon Slayer a pesar de la situación.

-¡Cállate! No puedo creer que te detengas a decir tonterías- mencionó la chica roja como un tomate. Su expresión denotaba enojo y vergüenza.

-Lo siento…- susurró.

-Vamos, ¡ayúdame!, no puedo subirte-

-Lo siento…- fue lo último que el pelirosado dijo antes de desmayarse.

-¡NATSU!- gritó la chica entre llantos.

-¡DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!, no te vayas... vuelve…- lloró.

Lucy estaba entrando en desesperación, faltaba poco para que dejara de pensar. Cuando algo preocupa demasiado a una persona corre el riesgo de perder la cordura y cometer una estupidez. Ella necesitaba pensar con claridad. Había demasiados sentimientos y pensamientos que chocaban. Ese chico, el día anterior le informó sobre un posible pasado que formaron juntos. Nada de eso se encontraba de forma nítida en su mente; pero en su corazón resaltaba algo distinto. Se sentía morir. Lo acababa de conocer y aun así, era como si su vida estuviera a punto de terminar. Su alma pendía de un hilo, y eso que no era ella la que estaba a punto de caer hasta ese fondo lleno de rocas.

No existía recuerdo alguno. Sólo sensaciones. Nuevas, quizás, no obstante, le habían estado recorriendo la piel, el cuerpo, el cabello, el pecho. Algo estaba saliendo a relucir cuando lo conoció. ¿Qué era?, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto?

Esa sonrisa… no volver a verla… ¿qué haría sin ella?, sin su calidez y confianza. No podía aceptarlo. Estaba escapándosele de las manos, en un suspiro todo podría terminar. La determinación se acumuló con fuerza en ella. El deseo de salvarlo se solidificó y fue expresado por cada uno de sus poros en miles de luces.

-No lo permitiré- aseguró.

Las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, y Natsu resbaló de sus manos.

-¡NO!- chilló ella.

Las luces se intensificaron, salieron de su cuerpo y viajaron al fondo de la montaña. Tomaron forma. Natsu cayó en los brazos de… ¿una chica?

Todo ocurrió tan rápido y de manera tan intensa que daba la sensación de ser una ilusión. Tan rápido como sus ojos vieron aquello, con esa misma velocidad, desapareció.

Lucy hizo todas sus preguntas a un lado, lo que más le importaba era que _él _estuviera a salvo. Sin pensarlo se deslizó como pudo entre rocas y tierra para llegar a él. A tropezones logró dar con él. Lo tomó en sus brazos, notó varias heridas que probablemente se hizo el día anterior, pero una, sólo una era de verdad preocupante. La mayoría estaban en sus brazos, torso y espalda. La más vistosa estaba en su muslo derecho. A primera vista sólo resaltaba la sangre, así que ella temía que la herida fuera demasiado profunda. Necesitaba que alguien lo revisara, el problema es que no había alguien especializado. Ella era la única ahí, y ese no era el lugar para hacerlo.

Dirigió su vista por todo el lugar, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que la pudiera ayudar a trasladar a Natsu y curarlo. Ahora que estaban al pie de la montaña sería más fácil localizar una casa o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Cerca de ella avistó una pequeña bolsa y una carta en ella. La bolsa contenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un poco de ropa, algo llamativa, pero de su gusto. Se precipitó y leyó la carta, la cual decía:

_Hime, no pude quedarme. No es correcto que me invoque de esa manera. Puede ser peligroso para ambas. Siempre debe tener la llave con usted. Dejo algunas cosas que la pueden ayudar._

_Frima: V._

_P.D. ¿Me va a castigar?_

Sobra decir que la rubia quedó desconcertada. No sabía quién era el remitente y mucho menos para quien era.

-Hime…- susurró.

Sin duda lo más extraño era su nota al final de la carta. ¿Castigar?, ¿por qué?

Lucy sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y se apresuró a levantarse. Debía mover a Natsu. Tomó el brazo derecho del chico y lo pasó por si cuello. La mejilla de él se recargó en su cuello y se percató de que ardía en fiebre. No podía esperar ni un momento más. Pasó sus brazos por su torso, aferrándose con fuerza y comenzó a moverlo. Era bastante pesado para ella, estaba consciente de que lo mejor sería cargarlo para que sus pies no se arrastraran y su pierna no se lastimara, pero en esas condiciones le era físicamente imposible. Se lamentó por su debilidad.

Caminó como pudo durante varios minutos, a lo lejos pudo divisar una casa que muy probablemente era de alguno de los sirvientes de la mansión. Tardó, pero llegó. La puerta se encontraba abierta. Le pareció extraño, pero al ingresar se dio cuenta de que estaba abandonada. Había una cama y una silla. Rápidamente lo depositó en la primera, mientras ella se dejaba caer en la silla tratando de recuperar el aliento. El gusto le duró poco ya que, Natsu comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad y cada tanto emitía ligeros quejitos. Lucy no se permitió perder más el tiempo, abrió el botiquín y casó lo que ella consideraba le ayudaría a curarlo. Fue en busca de unas tijeras o algo que le permitiera cortar el pantalón de él. Era riesgoso bajarlo, podría lastimarlo más.

Encontró sobre una repisa un cuchillo, y con él rasgó el pantalón en la parte afectada. Con todo el cuidado del mundo desprendió el pedazo de tela que estaba pegado a su pierna y fue ahí donde se sintió mareada. Ver tan de cerca una herida como esa no le gustaba. Estaba un poco profunda. Era necesario desinfectarla y cerrarla. Había indicios de infección.

-¿En qué momento te hiciste una herida así?- preguntó mientras lo miraba.

Con un poco de miedo se dispuso a curarlo. Comenzó desinfectando la herida, pero se detuvo al escuchar quejidos por parte de él.

-Lo siento Natsu-

Recuperó el valor y prosiguió. Los quejidos cada vez se escuchaban un poco más ahogados, Lucy se debatía entre su miedo a lastimarlo y su deseo de curarlo cuando lo escuchó.

-N-no… no te… detengas…- tartamudeó el chico.

-Resiste Natsu- sollozó.

Terminó de desinfectarlo y llegó el momento de suturarlo. Eso era realmente complicado, al menos para ella. Respiró hondo, esterilizó todo y comenzó, no sin antes, darle algo a morder a Natsu. Cuando por fin terminó con todo él perdió la conciencia. Ella se inquietó, pero tan pronto como comprobó su pulso se relajó. ¿Y ahora?, se preguntó la chica. Faltaba examinar el resto de las heridas.

Su pecho estaba lleno de tierra seca. Sería necesario limpiarlo. Ocupaba agua, además debía buscar en el botiquín las medicinas contra infecciones y conseguir trapos, para humedecerlos y tratar de bajar su fiebre.

Salió a los alrededores de la casa en búsqueda de algo que le pudiera proporcionar agua, descubrió que la casa, aunque era pequeña contaba con su propio pozo de agua. Como pudo sacó un balde de la misma y regresó a la habitación. Depositó en la frente de él una tolla húmeda, ya que eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Disolvió algunas pastillas en un pequeño recipiente con agua y se lo dio a beber. Sólo faltaba limpiarlo y desinfectar las heridas restantes.

Con calma y sumo cuidado se dedicó a lavar el pecho cálido del chico. Por alguna razón le daba un poco de ternura verlo así, pero también un poco incómoda. Había demasiada tierra en él, tanta que se hacía lodo en su torso. Esto le pareció un tanto gracioso y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Algunas de las heridas ya estaban cicatrizadas. Todo apuntaba a que se las había hecho en alguna batalla. Eran pequeñas, pero muchas. De lejos seguramente nadie las notaba, pero así, tan cerca de él eran muy evidentes. Ese "lavadero" la hacía entender que era un joven muy activo. Seguro un buen peleador. Uno bastante atractivo.

Lucy se sonrojó al descubrirse "mironeando" al "pobre" de Natsu. Se dio una bofetada mental y siguió con su labor. Lo frustrante es que los pensamientos no paraban y se sentía atacada por su otro yo, esa que le decía que era una "aprovechada" por andar "tocando" sin permiso. Esa misma le aseguraba que todo eran excusas para ver la "mercancía".

-¡Cállate ya!- exclamó con un tono alto para su otro yo.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué. Sólo deseaba parar de pensar. Se levantó decidida a tomar un respiro, porque en verdad lo necesitaba, cuando una mano la tomó de la muñeca. Ella sorprendida redirigió su mirada al dueño de dicha acción.

-Natsu…-

-N-no te… vayas… no… otra vez…- pronunció un adormilado chico pelirosado.

-No me iré- susurró acercándose a él.

La joven embelesada se hincó en el piso, dejando a la altura su rostro al de él.

-¿M-m-e… me lo prometes?- balbuceó.

-Te lo prometo- susurró en su oído. Cerrando su promesa con un beso en su frente.

Natsu se dejó llevar por el sueño nuevamente. Sus fueras eran muy pocas a ratos abría los ojos, trataba de enfocarse en algo o alguien pero la mayoría de las veces no podía. Todo era demasiado borroso para él. No dejaba de intentar recuperar la consciencia y de perder contra la pesadez.

Lucy siempre que lo veía tratando de despertar tomaba con fuerza su mano para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado. En ocasiones le decía cosas como: aquí estoy. No te preocupes. Siempre jugando con su cabello y cambiando las toallas para que la fiebre bajara.

El tiempo transcurrió, algo lento para ella y pesado. Se sentía agotada. Se negaba a dejarse vencer por el cansancio. Debía asegurarse de que él mejorara. En ese momento sólo la tenía a ella. Como distracción dejó que sus pensamientos la invadieran, la única diferencia es que ahora no intervenía su otro yo. Eran ideas sólo de ella. Eso lo agradeció de sobre manera. Lo que seguía confundiéndola era la verdad de todo. ¿Quién era Natsu?, ¿qué era para ella?, ¿por qué le dolía el pecho sólo de pensar en perderlo?

"_Tú, eras la chica que pudo devolverle la diversión a mi vida. Me había resignado a estar sumergido en un mundo gris por segunda ocasión. Nada me importaba realmente, más que mi inseparable amigo Happy. Pero tú, llegaste tan llena de vida, energía y amistad, que rompiste los muros que yo había puesto para protegerme. Comencé a tenerte confianza y a compartir un sin número de aventuras contigo"._

De algo estaba absolutamente segura. Ella era importante para él. El rubor se alojó en sus mejillas al pensar en que, tal vez… ellos pudieron ser algo más.

-No seas tonta Lucy- se regañó en voz baja.

En esa ocasión él le hizo saber todo lo que pensaba y sentía, pero había algo realmente llamativo en ello.

"_La marca de Fairy Tail significa más que eso, es también la representación de todos los recuerdos adquiridos en el gremio, si desaparece, todo se va con ella. (…) yo no puedo ver mi futuro sin ti…"_

La joven llevó por puro instinto sus dedos a su otra mano, acariciando en silencio. La marca estuvo aquí. El secreto que encierra a Natsu, Fairy Tail y a mí estuvo aquí… Esa es la llave de mis recuerdos…

* * *

¡Hola!, ¿cómo están? Yo me encuentro perfectamente. Por fin arreglé algunos asuntos así que tengo algo de tiempo libre. No había escrito porque a veces no sólo me llevo tareas a casa, también trabajo. Así pasa.

Como se habrán dado cuenta cambié el estilo de narración, a mi me parece que de esta forma fluye mejor. Planeo seguir con este tipo de narración, sin embargo no dejaré de lado a Levy y los niños. Después se darán cuenta de cómo los involucro.

Una disculpa por la tardanza, estaba segura de que no había sido tanto tiempo, pero haciendo cuentas sí fue bastante (aunque muchísimo menos que la última vez). Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron.

Ashura: gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Te quiero mucho amiga.

Hitomi Kinomoto: una MEGA disculpa para ti. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto u.u

Mayu Miname: espero que cuando lo leas no estés en clases jajaja Mereces leerlo con tranquilidad. Gracias por el apoyo.

rbDragneel FT: a mí tampoco me gusta mucho ese Sting jajajaja Amo el Nalu C:

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: yo también tuve que releerlo jajaja Me tardé tanto en actualizar que me tocó leer de nuevo. Gracias por no abandonarlo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado.

Sin más que decir, gracias por dedicarle unos minutos a este fic. Gracias de verdad. Espero sus comentarios. Que tengas una excelente semana.


End file.
